There has been known a vehicular lamp in which light emitted from a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) is incident on one end surface of a light guide and thereafter, internally reflected by a plurality of reflection elements formed on a rear surface portion of the light guide to be emitted forwardly from a front surface portion thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-367404 discloses a vehicular lamp that has a configuration in which the light guide extends along a curve which becomes a convexed shape forwardly toward the other end surface from one end surface.
By adopting the lamp configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-367404, a surface shape of the vehicular lamp may be easily conformed to a shape of a vehicle body.
However, when the light guide extends along the curve which becomes a convexed shape forwardly toward the other end surface from the one end surface, some portion of light which is incident from the one end surface to which light from a light source is emitted, reaches directly a reflection element positioned in the vicinity of the one end surface. As a result, light internally reflected by the reflection element becomes extremely bright light as compared with light internally reflected by other reflection elements.
Therefore, when the light guide is viewed from the front of the lamp, a so called point light phenomenon in which only a part around the one end surface shines brightly occurs, and as a result, the lamp does not look nice when the lamp is turned ON.
The present disclosure has been made in an effort to provide a vehicular lamp with a light guide, which may look nice when the lamp is turned ON even when the light guide extends along a curve which becomes convex forwardly toward the other end surface from one end surface.